Sanity
by Varspool
Summary: Amber wasn't a normal child, and she knew that. On her fifteenth birthday, she discovers a place where normality doesn't exist. Things were perfect here. She had two choices, and those were to either stay or go. After all, only two may escape the Fabricated World. /Rating change is possible./
1. Intro: Fifteenth Year

_**Author's Note: I don't own the amazing game of Ib and its characters, I only own Sarah and Amber.**_

_**Review on which pairing I should do. :3**_

_**IMPORTANT UPDATE!: I rewrote the first chapter, but everything is basically the same, sorry about that.**_

_Story Name: Sanity_

_Rating: T-M (Further chapters will have gore)_

**.:Rabbit's Hole:.**

Today was the perfect day to go fishing.  
Amber didn't really think so, unlike anyone else she wanted to go to an art exhibit. Not just any other art exhibit. _The _Guertena art exhibit.

People may think that Amber wanted to be an artist. No, she just loved to look at art. Looking at art was something that took her from reality. Something that made her imagine herself in the painting's world. She always see her _as _the painting.

Where does Sarah come in?  
Sarah is Amber's sister. She was the opposite. She hated being creative, she never took interest in anything her sister did.  
Now before you call her a 'poop', I will tell you a story. A story you will tell your grandchildren. A story that will be crammed in the attic of your brain, either if it's good or bad.

The story of Amber and her _Wonderland.  
_

* * *

She examined the masterpiece intently, seeing if an adventure would pop up in her head. An exciting one too, not one of the misery walks she had been taking earlier downstairs.

Sarah was already bored, glancing over to the rose sculpture. A little kid leaned over the velvet roping that surrounded the giant flower and picked at one of its enormous petals. Sarah let out an annoyed sigh, obviously irritated from the kid's careless action. But what really agitated her the most was coming here in the first place. Mom and dad demanded to take Amber to the exhibit. While Sarah was the only one 'celebrating' Amber's special day; her parents do nothing but hide in their room to fill up on wine.

She never blamed them, Amber was never a child no one wanted to be friends with. The auburn haired girl was indeed a strange one, she'll throw silent fits in her head that only Sarah could see. She'll play by herself, almost long enough to miss out on the entire day. Amber only saw reality in fantasy, taking her stuffed animals and pretend that they were the talking animals from '_Alice and Wonderland' _or she'll have hallucinations, seeing things in differently to others.  
She was a qualified mental patient. She truly was.

The only time they had a fair conversation was when Amber wondered what Sarah thought of going to the museum.  
Not wanting to make her sister feel more insecure than she already was, she answered:

"I'll live."

Amber didn't argue about her answer; she didn't even take any of it in. Her eyes were blank and she left Sarah's room.  
Sarah was sure that was something to remember since Amber was an oddball. She never talked to Sarah like that. Sarah instantly thought something was wrong with Amber.

The flickering from the lights snapped Sarah from her train of thoughts. She must have zoned out for too long, everyone was gone.

But Amber wasn't, she gazed into the Fabricated World that hung on the wall. Oblivious to the vines crawling and roping around her wrists, dragging her into the painting. Sarah ran up to the girl, attempting to pry the tight vines off of Amber.

Taking a glance at Amber's brown eyes, was horrifying. There was no soul, no emotion. Just a mesmerized glare.  
Sarah's panic caused the vines to snatch at her at an alarming speed. They pulled her in, dug thorns into the fleshy part of her arm. Choking the circulation off to yank her in harshly into the painting.

The last thing she saw was the smile on Amber's face.

A smile that was engraved in Sarah's mind.  
Because this was the only smile Amber had ever spread on her hollow face.

* * *

**A/N: It's short, I'm sorry. I wanted to see how the thing will go out. Please R&R. :3**

**Updates: I had to change Maddy's name because it was already taken in the Ib fandom. I don't know about you, but it can get awkward. Plus this name describes her, and her hair. :D  
I basically just molested the whole entire story. ;-;**

***throws lemon candy***


	2. For Unwanted Fate

**A/N: Oi, I just realized how horrible that last chapter was. Don't worry, I'm not so tired and dumb tonight. Usually I only go up to a thousand words and that's it, but for you and my writing skills, I will do more. :3**

**For those wondering, I might do pairings, which should I do guys?  
Oh and, there IS swearing in this chapter. Sorry, can't govern the way I was raised. :3**

* * *

**.:For Unwanted Fate:.**

Amber couldn't remember much from back there. Something inhuman sucked her into the darkness that she dwelled in for what seemed for years. Amber could feel herself dying slowly. Not physically, but in her head did she feel something churn and slowly bend. The objects in front of her eyes looked blurry, voices in her head kept on repeating her name. It was a voice that was familiar, but Amber couldn't put her finger on it. Many questions were left in the closet of her brain. They racked up until she spoke them aloud.

_What day is it?  
Why am I here?  
Who am I?_

Picking herself up slowly, she gazed around with her unsettled vision. The room was bright, smelled like paint and didn't look so tidy.  
"Why does my head hurt?" The pounding never seemed to end, as if her heart was shoved up in her brain, "Does someone live here?" She felt another's presence lingering in the room, she couldn't tell if it was hers or if someone was really in the room with her.

She grasped at the walls, feeling woozy with every step. The door shouldn't be so far away now, where could it be?

Feeling for a door, she felt something sharp tickling her fingertips. She lightly gasped from the sudden sensation prickling her.

She pressed on the pointy object, hoping for it to wake her up from this nightmare. Liquid trickled down her pointer finger and onto the floor. But she felt nothing. Turning around, a person stood before her, holding something rather large in their hands. Though the person looked small, it seemed intimidating to her. Especially with that stick.

"Sleep." A blur of shadows struck her fast. She didn't even see it coming.

**TWACK!**

"We'll play when you get up, you look a _bit _sick." Amber's eyes shut slowly, the last thing she saw was the person's feet moving towards her. A toy, or so it seemed; sitting at their feet.

Another trip to darkness, _swell._

However, this time, _she welcomed it._

* * *

Ib walked through the decorated hallways while gripping onto a beautiful red rose.

The magnificent flower she held looked as if was too gorgeous to be a real, but nowhere close to being fake. It would have been a shame losing it, so Ib decided to keep it, it might be her good luck charm. Knowing what those wretched hands would do to the flower.

Ib passed by an ant, faintly hearing its boasting on his painting that Ib so happened to carry on her. She mentally kept note to make sure she didn't break his painting however. She wouldn't like it if someone was to rip the petals off her flower.

Using the painting as a bridge across the deep hole in the ground, she couldn't help but to notice the loud 'smush' the drawing made when she walked on it. Along with a mix of paint covering the canvas which made the painting look horrid. Resembling close to a crushed bug.

"Whoops." Ib said, checking the bottom of her shoes to see if it gotten on her. When she seen that none was smothered under her shoes, she shrugged it off and went to go check out the room to see if there was anything that would help her open the locked door back in the previous rooms.

Opening the door was a room that was almost empty, only containing a couple of paintings and a headless statue at the end. But if Ib looked hard enough, surely there was something glinting on the carpet in front of the statue. Peeking her head out more, she tiptoed over to the item and only glanced up to watch the statue with wary eyes.  
Something about this statue she could not trust.

Ib quickly snatched the item up, having it revealed that is was a key. A key that could go in the door in the other room. She didn't notice the movement in front of her.  
The movements finally caught her attention when she noticed the figure was towering over her.

She backed away, the figure moving up again, but with alarming speed followed with a raspy shriek that forced a jump out of Ib. "**I want your rose.**"  
Ib stayed silent.  
And ran.

* * *

"I wonder if she's in here." Sarah checked all over for Amber but couldn't find her. What she did find was a light pink rose that shone brightly when it first made contact with her hand. It's stashed in her hair where she know would be the closest safe place that she could think of.  
"Amber! You in here?"

"Seriously, we're not playing hide n' seek here. We've got to go now!" Sarah turned around and saw a doll sitting on the table where she found her rose earlier. Attached to its hands was a note.  
Taking the note from the disturbing doll's blue finger-less hands; she read:

_'We are now.' _Sarah turned around to see if the doll was still there, but as disturbing as the doll was; it was gone.

The door behind her shut loudly and the room's lights were tinted red. The air was cold and had a strong dark feeling in the atmosphere. Sarah looked back at the note, surprised to find that the note's content changed and this time was written in a grimy handwriting. As if someone were to write this note in mud.

_'**FIND**_** ME.'**

Sarah panicked and paced to the door, the door knob not even budging. She could have swore that something moved behind her.  
A statue that was hidden in the small corner of the room growled and made a run for Sarah.

Sarah was too shocked to move, giving the statue in blue a chance to grip at her shoulder and cling onto her.

Sarah groaned in pain when the statue tightened its grip on her shoulder. It felt as if the headless horror was going to rip her skin off. While she struggled out of its grip, a tearing noise filled the air. A noise that sounded like someone ripping paper, she didn't feel much for if her nerves were already racked from all the sudden commotion. But looking at it made her wince and gag.

She had to find the little fucker.  
She had to before this headless witch ripped her face off.

Speaking of the statue, it was already recovering from the fall after shredding Sarah's left shoulder, it sprinted to her after dropping the hamburger sized chunk out of its hand. But Sarah was already ripping things open.

She checked the boxes in the corner, but with no luck. Her shoulder stung when she bumped the statue over, wincing was something she could do later. She was already light-headed. Her sight was ebbing to black.

There wasn't much in the room therefore making it easier for Sarah to search for the blue doll. The bookshelf was the only thing that could hide it.  
"Aha!" A couple of books stuck out, Sarah yanked them out from their place and found the toy. In its hand was a key. The blond grabbed it and leaned herself over to the wall and to the door. Shoving the key into the keyhole, she opened the door.

She was out.

Before she could verbally celebrate her success, fatigue brought her back to reality and she fell back. The pain being too much to handle.  
Passed out.

And with the statue banging on the door, she slept with her shoulder bleeding profusely. Her rose laying in her pool of blood while withering. Pink petals peeling themselves off the bud and floated on her blood like a boat in a calm sea.

However, a door opened in front of her.

* * *

When he walked, he felt as if the sculptures were staring at him. The big red and blue sculpted women looked pretty cool. But it's not something Garry would want to get close to. Nothing has been normal lately, he has been chased by paintings, startled by groping hands and bitten by a snake that erupted from the carpet as he strode by.

He went straight to the door, not bothering to inspect the other art pieces. Turning the knob, he heard a '_beep'_ which startled him into the next room. Behind him, a faint clicking noise popped in his ear. After trying to open the door again, Garry figured out that it was locked; rendering the whole attempt to be useless.

But before him was a vase. This vase in particular was painted a lovely hue of blue. It was definitely something that caught his purple eyes. He headed for it, but without noticing a framed painting of the same vase with a blue rose inside. Under the painting, a sign read: _'Eternal Blessing'. _Keeping note of the canvassed fortune, he tried out the door on the left of the hall.  
He let out a sigh when he failed to open the locked door.

Garry checked the area to see if he could find the key for the locked room. A painting on the wall that resembled a lady wearing blue watched him, eyes following every step he took.

It slowly peeled itself off the canvas.

And like how a hawk hunts a straggling mouse did the Lady in Blue went.

Garry saw the pictured woman from the corner of his vision and whelped, grabbing the key and dropping the rose.  
When it dropped, the lady stopped and admired it with lust full eyes.

Garry was too confused, thinking that the rose would lure the demon away from him.

He thought that he was right, scrambling quickly from the woman.

but everyone knew right from the start that he was doomed. Right from the moment she plucked a petal off the fragile plant.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I almost gave up on Ib's POV and would have ended there. But then I wouldn't have accomplished anything major since I only wrote a drabble or so. So for you're entertainment, I wrote more than I usually do.**

**I have short attention span so it would kinda explain it all. xD**

**Not my favorite chapter. /slashed**

**Again, I will do pairs, but I need your opinion on which I should do. R&R **


	3. Desperate

**A/N: Thank you for the review Lady Stress.  
To those following or reading this, I love you all. :3**

**.:Desperate:.**

When Ib found out the answer to the door, she peered inside to see if any painting dared to chase her. But there was nothing but trees taking space in the dim lit room. An apple hung on the tree just ahead of her, however looked fake and dull. While the coast was obviously clear; there was no reason to play it safe. Ib ran up to the apple and grabbed it, dashing out to the exit..

She pocketed the apple safely, with it being wrapped in her handkerchief and snuck out of the room; just to meet the hanging dolls as well. Strolling down the hallway, she found the mouth that requested food and slid the apple gingerly into the red lipped hole to avoid being bit. The mouth crushed the wooden fruit to bits and smiled.  
"Food was good, you go through now." It opened wide, wide enough for Ib to crawl in. The entrance was closed behind her and Ib made it across peacefully.

_"Is that the end?"_  
_"No, we have only begun the story."  
"Will it get better soon?"  
"Oh, you'll see soon."_

The tunnel through the mouth only got wider and wider until she appeared, facing a normal sized door. When she opened the door, paranoia got the best of her for she slammed it open to check out the room. But she was greeted by a picture, it wasn't entirely pleasant to look at; but it was something that didn't lash out at her. Ib let out a sigh and straightened out her red skirt before proceeding down the hall. As she passed by, the paintings shown of a sharp object raising up each time she waddle past one.

As soon as she got to the one picture with the axe looking thing gone, she glanced onward to the next one. Nothing was drawn onto the canvas either. Just to make sure nothing else was going to jump right at her, she tip-toed her way to the end of the hall and started for the stairs.

**CHHHRK!**

The ground trembled before her as she gazed back at the wall behind her. Her crimson orbs only met with a steel wall of death. The wall fell from the ceiling and broke through the red carpet that Ib stood on. If she didn't walk any faster, she too would've met the same fate as the ground. She prodded the end with her little pointer.

"Careful, it's sharp." An eerie voice forced a jolt out of her small body. When she spun back around to the door, a girl with brownish-reddish hair glared from a further distance. Ib swallowed hard and leaned back against the metal.  
"Find me please." Ib blinked; the girl had dissappeared. A click was heard and the door at the end creaked open.

_"Who's the creep?"  
"Just listen."_

After walking down the long hallways, she soon met up with a room with various paintings and sculptures. Even though the newer things she never saw before were eyecatching, a familar picture buzzed her mind.

_The Lady in Red_

Did Ib dare to get closer? Well, since she wasn't entirely sure whether or not the picture was going to come alive to snag at her rose; she was sure it had something she needed. But before she risked her life, she spotted the door just ahead.

Ib glanced at the portait before she turned away to attempt opening the door. A loud thud pumped into her ears and she twirled around frantically to see the lady grasping the blood colored carpet. The door wouldn't open and the little girl soon realized that the lady dropped the key that possibly would unlock the door. Looping around the statues of women, Ib tricked the lady and snatched the key up in her trembling hands and she shoved it into the keyhole. By the time she bursted into the next room, the woman already had a hand between the doorframe and the door itself.

With fear choking Ib's throat, she latched onto the door and smashed it on the painting's hand, although doubting that crushing something unreal would have worked. It did though; but Ib had to hurry and shut the door. Banging vibrated the door and Ib's petite back. Her heaving breath forced her to bend down. Sick made its way out of her mouth. A wave of nausea rushed through her and almost knocked her vision out.

There was no way that she'll make it out of here.

_"That's all?"  
"You wish."_

* * *

**A/N: Hey, this is Vars. Panda wasn't able to update, but the show shall go on!**

**So...this was basically a filler, only to cover Ib's part so Panda didn't have to worry on about later.  
And I also wanted to do pairings, but me and Panda don't know which one to do. What I'm asking is that you can help decide on which pairing we do. :3**

**-Varspool**


	4. Unnamed

**A/N: To ibfangirl, Kunu and Lady Stress: Thank you for the reviews, I think on the sequel a pairing should rise up. No?  
But can I just hug all of you?  
**

**To anyone else reading, I love you so much! *huggles*  
Varspool: Oh dear, this story is going to be a long one. Stay with us everyone!**

* * *

**.:Emotions I Can't Name and Memories I Can't Recall:.**

The lights swayed in her eyes, danced in her mind and warmed her face. Even though she didn't know what went on in front of her, the lights kept her occupied till then. She had forgotten what happened; the memory of the past no longer existing. While she stared at the blinding lights, something tingled in her brain. A feeling that was foreign to her. The only emotion that she hugged onto her entire existence was curiosity.

No. This feeling made her hands tremble with- _wait.._  
She never experienced such a thing.

This emotion made her want to run and hide, made her feel so-  
So _human. _Because, in all things, this was something a human felt in their lives.

_"Wait, she's not human?"_

"Where am I?"  
It didn't matter, she needed to go.

But the thought had vanished when the door on the left opened, revealing a young girl with flowing blond hair and a caring expression glued on her pale face. Interest sparked in her aqua eyes when she noticed the girl lying on the beautiful white couch and pranced towards her.

"Oh! You're awake. I thought you would never wake up," The girl shoved her hands in her pockets and pulled out a gray rose. Even for the color being dull and boring, the flower shone brightly. Nimble fingers took the rose gently and brown eyes shyly scanned the blond's face.  
_Don't be rude Amber. Ask them what their name is. _  
_'That voice. I heard it before. And the name sounds so familiar.'_

_"_What's your name?" The girl asked, now forgetting about her current situation. The blonde's cat like eyes snapped their attention away from the rose in her hand and smiled.

"Mary. Might I ask you the same?" That question was a tough one, but going with what the mysterious voice said she managed the one name she briefly remembered.

"Amber. Name is Amber." Mary let out a giggle.

"Well, Amber, why don't we head on out. _Our _friends are waiting for us!" The blond said with a hand reached out for Amber.

Amber's slow mind grasped the idea of friends. She felt as if the word 'friends' were new to her. The word slightly tickled her mind as she took in Mary's hand and with sluggish effort, pulled herself up to join Mary and her _friends. _

_"I have a feeling that everything is building up now."  
"That's what the story climax and plotting are for."_

* * *

It took Ib a great amount of time to straighten up. The banging had stopped, and the thunder in Ib's chest ceased to a low thump. Books crowded her line of vision; a door was centered at the end of the room. If she could muster the strength to stand, or even move, things would've been easier.  
Ib wasn't hurt, not at all. It felt as if her limbs were made of jelly. Every attempt to raise her arm was pure agony. It just didn't work.

Ib laid there, unable to move or think. She wasn't even started when she heard screeching and a thud that shook the ground. Footsteps grew louder when they got closer to Ib; who silently prayed that no one more frightening than the painting flew in.

The door that Ib went through to avoid the Lady in Red slowly opened and a short girl with black hair that looked dark blue from the glare of the lights slid in, something red and tattered held in her grimy hands. A look of menace swallowing her features. However, at the sight of Ib, softened to nothing but worry. Her blue irises were rimmed with concern and she dropped whatever she held and grasped Ib's arm.

Ib's eyes grew wide with shock when she glanced at the girl's shoulder. It was like a puzzle piece missing from its spot in the picture. Further up, a rose was placed neatly in her hair. Half of its petals missing from the bud.

"Oh you poor thing! We have to get you somewhere safer. You don't know if anything dangerous were to lurk in these bookshelves." She said, her voice hoarse. "Here, I'll carry you. I'm not very well, but I can see if this would work." With a grunt, the girl lifted Ib and shifted her onto her healthy shoulder. From this view, Ib was able to see the rose better.

A strange red substance stained the ragged flower. The used-to-be pretty pink petals were mostly consumed by the red.  
But Ib shrugged it off.

Nothing harmful could get her now.

* * *

While the two walked, Mary couldn't help but to watch the teen from the corner of her eyes. Even though Amber seemed to be a mellowed out person, Mary could feel something evil lurking inside her.

Mary sensed a competition would come soon.  
No one was allowed to be more cold-hearted than she was.

Amber swerved her head to look at the floor, stopping dead in her tracks.  
"It's a dragonfly." She pointed at the non-existent insect. Mary silently scoffed.

_How much trouble could she be?_

"Let's get going Amber!" Mary let the thought slip by.

_We'll be friends forever._

* * *

**A/N: Any comments or complaints are appreciated. If you have any ideas on the story, share them! **

**-PandaAffinity**

**Panda, you're such a loveable person.  
-Varspool (aka you did not see this)**

**note: Amber's rose color is supposed to mean void, emptiness, lack of emotion, and isolation.  
Or that's what I heard. But since she is special, her rose is gray.**

**I thought I can try something different in this fandom :3**


	5. Restore

**A/N: Thank you for those who had reviewed on the previous chapters! Really, I didn't know that people were reading this. But thank you for your support *hugs*  
Chapter five: here we go!**

**Btw, even though most of this is being made up while we're going, I already know what will happen in the sequel.**

**.:Restore:.**

With Ib traveling with her new companion, it was revealed that the scrawny girl carrying her was named Sarah. She recently escaped from dangers similar to what Ib had suffered. It turns out that Sarah was looking for someone. Her sister to be exact.

What's your sister's name?

Amber. She says. Ib made sure to keep note of the missing sibling that possibly lingered the dark halls.

There was nothing really interesting about the room that they were in. Just a vase and a door leading to another room. But if Ib paid more attention to the red carpet, pieces of blue rested on the floor below. She needed a closer look. Sarah's attention was also grasped by the mysterious blue scraps on the floor.

"They look like petals." Ib squirmed, gently to get Sarah's attention. "Oh, you want down? You sure?" Ib nodded and Sarah placed Ib gingerly on the carpet. From there, Ib could stagger, now beginning to feel her limbs. Even though she could move, it wasn't easy. She felt Sarah nudging her, trying to help Ib towards the petals.

While the crimson eyed girl examined the petal intently, Sarah had already went ahead of her, now noting of an unusual red liquid spilled on the carpet. Now following the trail of petals, she tried to open the door.

Nothing.

"I think the other room down the hall will have something that will open this door, Ib." Sarah says, not even paying attention to how she lifted Ib back up. Ib's feet hung in front of Sarah, while her head dangled from her upper back. Out the doors and Ib saw the _'Eternal Blessing'_ painting once again.

Ib tried telling Sarah that putting a rose inside a water-filled vase would restore it back to full health. Thinking of it being absurd, Sarah refused to let the rose sit in the vase.

The door that they stood in front of was thankfully unlocked.

Ib was the first to notice a human figure lying on the floor motionless. She can vaguely remember seeing them at the museum; however, they didn't respond to Ib, unlike everyone else she bumped into. But seeing the stranger in a poor condition made Ib a little unsettled.

Sarah's reaction to this, was quite questionable.

Instead of panicking, she put Ib down once again and checked out the stranger's pockets. Seeing that nothing was much use besides their lighter, she glanced over their hands and pulled a key from their grasp. When Sarah was done rummaging through the stranger's belongings she pocketed the key in her torn denim jeans.

The little girl limped forwards and attempted to rub the person's bony shoulders. Only to be answered with a groan of pain.

"St-stop, i-it hurts." Ib grimaced and backed away from the stranger. Sarah chuckled a bit, taking Ib's hand in her own.

"I don't think we can do much for them. Don't worry, we have the key. We'll find something." Ib nodded and walked along with Sarah, now feeling hopeless with the stranger's situation.

After opening the previously locked room with the key they collected from the person, Sarah peeked her head to see more petals littering the floor. Curious, she took in more of the room and spotted something shifting in the corner.

"Loves me, loves me not..." Sarah retreated her head away from the door-frame. A look of seriousness masked her blood smeared face.

"Ib, I have a plan."

* * *

Amber followed the dragonfly until her face was planted to a wall. She stumbled back, surprised from the sudden contact.

A stinging sensation filled her nose, and water sprouted from her brown eyes.  
The dragonfly drifted into the violet wall. Mary ran up to Amber's side, her face contoured with concern.

"Are you okay?" Amber slowly nodded, Mary sighed.

"You need to watch where you're going, okay?" Amber nodded again, this time a little faster. Mary didn't really seem too convinced that Amber would actually stop injuring herself, this was the second time she crashed into something. The first being Mary herself.

The dragonfly returned from the thick walls and bounced off of Amber's head. Being close enough to see the details of the flying creature, it was gold, wings sparkling and had glimmering green eyes. It lingered a moment longer on Amber's shoulder before heading for Mary. Even though Mary couldn't see the marvelous critter, Amber was fully aware of the bug's presence.

It got near Mary, a little hesitant, but plopped itself on her golden locks.

Then it froze. Amber wasn't sure if it was either her that scared it or perhaps Mary. But the bug fell, wings tearing off of its delicate body.  
When it fell, it twitched for a few, but gave up to lay there motionless.

The blond girl was already starting to walk ahead of her, but Amber didn't care. She continued to watch the stillness of the dragonfly, noting how the gold washed off and was replaced with an ugly shade of brown. The eyes were no longer there, just empty sockets.

Although Amber wasn't an observing kind of person. People who would keep track of things. Someone who seeks out an answer to bizarre events.

However, despite this, Amber can easily conclude the fact that something was wrong with Mary.

"Come on Amber, we're not far away now. We're almost there!" Amber started off for Mary, but not without snatching up the crinkled dragonfly wing.

* * *

Sarah knew that it was dumb. Who would use a nine year old for bait?

Ib zigzagged away from the Lady in Blue, her ankles dangerously close to the painting's reach. In her hands was an almost dead blue flower. Sarah could have sworn there was something else useful. If they kept on collecting flowers, they would've brought home a bouquet.

That's if they could ever go home.

Ib flew by Sarah, the girl nearly tripping over herself. Sarah shut the door and pressed her back on it. The painting monster pounded on it furiously. Soon the pounding ceased and Sarah gestured Ib to go. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw hands press on the window nearby the door.

**CRASH!**

"Ib! GO!" The little girl spent no time hesitating, she bolted out of the room. Sarah blindly reached out for the empty vase and flung it directly at the snarling woman. When she too rushed out of the room, making sure the door was closed; she could feel her life draining a bit. She looked behind her, pink petals were enclosed in between the door. Must have been from when she shut the door before she could fully exit the room.

_Strange._

Ib handed her the rose, now noticing the petals Sarah lost. She pointed a finger at the vase, tugging lightly on her sleeve. Sarah nodded.

"I guess I can leave the roses in that vase for a while." She handed Ib the roses and straightened out her messy hair.

Ib slid in the two weathered out roses and stood back to watch Sarah.

"Hey, you know, I think I'm feeling a little better," Sarah commented, now rolling her neck around. "We could travel on a better note." She took a short look at her shoulder, gasping when the only thing torn was her shirt.

"My shoulder! It's back again!" She examined the healthy roses sitting in the bright blue vase. "You weren't kidding, were you?" Ib shook her head. The two elegant roses livened up, the petals grew back around the buds. Ib took the roses out, smelling the freshness in the flowers. She just remembered about the stranger lying in the corridor.

"The person-"

"Oh! I forgot about him! Ib, we have to get going now." Ib was confused, _him? _Who in the world is _him?_

_"Please don't tell were playing the gender guessing game."  
_"_I find it a bit amusing. You're worried it's another girl?"  
__"Somehow, yes."_

Ib was taken by surprised at the new found strength in Sarah. Opening the door, the 'man' sat up, rubbing his head. When he seen the two girls, he sprung back in fear.

"I don't have anything else for you! Just leave me alone!" Sarah's glare only lasted a couple of seconds before she bursted out in laughter. The man watched her, confused from the girl's behavior

"Don't worry, our situation is just as bad as yours." She said, offering a hand out for the stranger. "I'm Sarah, and you are?" Ib stared at the man, suspicious on what he might do next.

She still hasn't pushed away the fact that he looked like a girl. She really couldn't have trusted him.

The man slowly took her hand to get up, a smile of relief spreading on his face, "I'm Garry. Nice to meet you, Sarah."

* * *

**A/N: This is Vars again, Panda's Internets out and she need to at least update a bit on this chapter. Things start getting serious now. xD**

**Ib: It's a trap! xD**

**To answer some of le reviews. :3**

**ibfangirl: Thank chu, I think since I want to add more depth now that Amber and Sarah are in, I sorta doubt that we'll get started on the sequel since the story will take longer. But I do hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review!**

**TsukiAliceChan: Haha, thanks! I think adding guys would sorta be a little too much. But I have an alternative for pairings. Ib and Garry is definitely a pair I was going to work on. xD I think Amber is going to be a loner.**


End file.
